Crescent
by hail the queen
Summary: Edward Masen moves to Forks to be with his parents after his grandfather dies, forcing him to leave the school for gifted kids in Denver. He meets Bella and the rest of the Cullens. What will happen? Will things end in tragedy? TW reversed. First fanfic.


**EPOV.**

It was disheartening to say the least that I had to abandon my dear school that had necessary benefits for my piano playing in order to transfer myself to the inoffensive little town of Forks, Washington. Nevermind the fact that my grandfather had just passed away from a stroke – that alone was enough to make me want to crawl into a ball and wither. Combined with my leaving Denver, Colorado, this was truly beginning to become an acute, personified hell. It was not that I did not love my parents and miss them dearly; I did. But just as I was really, truly making progress with my piano compositions (though I had been told many a time that there was no room for improvement), Larson Masen decided to pick up and die. That sounded quite callous and heartless, and I_was_ grieving. But I had always been a selfish creature; it was no doubt expected for me to wallow in my own self pity a bit before it completely sunk in that my old grandpa had finally bit the dust.

The hustle and bustle of the airport in Port Angeles was not lacking – it was all very trivial and irritating, in fact, to have to deal with pushy, obnoxious people itching to attack at the slightest chance and young girls gawking rudely at me as I passed. Coy smiles and imploring glances were not rare to me. Since I had finally reached puberty, those of the female persuasion had taken to staring and flirting heedlessly, even when I returned absolutely no interest. And never had I even given a girl a second glance. Yet, still, they were persistent, though when my gentlemanly visage faltered a spit of my malice showed through most quickly lost their infatuation with me.

I was looking for my father. My bags were safely retrieved and in tact, though I did notice a stain on one of the duffle bags. How it got there was unknown to me, and I found it rather mind boggling how a bag could get stained in a plane, surrounded by other luggage. My searching gaze sifted through the crowds as I scanned the airport. My father looked similar to me, though older. Bronze hair, pale skin, somewhat tall and lanky though still muscular, except instead of green, his eyes were an intense cinnamon brown.

I spotted him before he spotted me. Fighting my way through the crowd, I reached him and gave him a somewhat awkward half-hug, half-pat on the back. He gave me a sad smile in return.

"Hello, son. Glad to see you. You'll enjoy Forks, I think," he said warmly, his almost deep voice comforting. "Your mother's at home making last touches on your room. She's very upset over Larsen, so make sure to be gentle with her." I was chagrined by his instruction for me to be considerate of my mother. To be reminded of that was downright laughable: never had I even offered my mother a tone.

Instead of breaking into mocking chuckles, I nodded, furrowing my brow as I looked at my father. No longer did I have to look up to him to see him eye to eye – I had grown in the last year.

* * *

My father continued to go on about the weather, about Forks, about what I've been missing.. More trivial things to dampen my day. I simply nodded and threw in a comment every so often that was either tinged with the slightest sarcasm or probing for more information to keep him talking. I only gave in to real interest when Edward Masen, Sr mentioned something about a car.

"What? You got me a car?" I was genuinely eager now, looking at my father carefully. A car brightened my outlook inexplicably – I hadn't had a car in Denver.

He was pleased by my interest. I knew he thought my grandfather's passing had affected me horribly, traumatically. I felt bad about that; it made me feeling uncaring. "Yes. A Volvo S60R. Silver."

I raised my eyebrows. It probably hadn't been cheap. "Thanks. I'll take good care of it."

Well, that was the highlight of my day; I could already feel it.

Minutes later, in the usual downpour, we arrived. The town was small: annoyingly so. I was not looking forward to it particularly. No doubt the kids here were reluctant to accept new people into their precious domain – I predicted Forks was a place where to fit in, you had to be born here.

It was also green. _Very _green, and damp. The sky was cloudy, covered in a filmy, cottony expanse of soft gray with rain pelting down.

I noticed the car before I noticed the house. It was a quality silver Volvo, alright, not old though not brand new. My father was looking at it too, seemingly proud of himself. In the rain, I couldn't get out to inspect it further for I would surely get soaked, though I could tell I would be very happy with the vehicle. "Thanks, Dad. It's very nice."

"You're welcome, Edward – I figured you'd like it," my dad replied, happy with my glowing expression.

And then I tore my attention from the Volvo. My parents' house was decent, if not a bit small. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms; I would be sharing a bathroom with my father, of course. It was a welcoming if not unfinished home, decorated varyingly in color but overall maintaining the composition of a modern dwelling. Warm walnut wood was abundant, as well as luxurious crown moldings. Knowing my mother, she had bought this house for those reasons; its subtle but effective architectural bonuses.

I crept down the narrow hall after my father as he lead me to my bedroom, a chamber of sorts.

The first thing I noticed was my mother, who was straightening the blankets on the bed meticulously. She looked sallow and depressed, no doubt from my grandfather's death. She looked up, her green eyes flashing as she saw me. In a swift walk, she reached me, a movement that betrayed her beaten appearance. Her arms wrapped around me lovingly and I hugged her back. It was a sweet moment; even I had to admit that.

"Oh, Edward, you're back," she breathed, her warm, smooth voice filling the room. It was then I realized how terribly I had missed Elizabeth Lara Masen, more so than my father, for reasons unknown to myself. After embracing a few more moments, she released me and looked me down. "You look like you've been through tornado. Honey, I've missed you. I love you so much.." she trailed off before launching herself on me once more.

I could only nod and bury my face in her hair; it still smelled the same, like violets.

"Yes. I've missed you too, Mom. I love you."

Finally, she let me go and I could look around the room, all the while my auburn haired mother looking at me anxiously. She wanted to know my reaction, hoping it was good. That much was obvious.

My room was very good in comparison to what I'd been expecting. It was a decent size, with thick golden carpeting and lighter gold walls. Gold had always been one of my favorite colors; it was touching my mom remembered. There were two medium-sized windows hung with heavy dark gold draperies. My bed was also gold, with a black frame and headboard. A nice quality sound system occupied one corner of the room, while a whole wall was dedicated to shelving – the perfect place to put my expansive CD collection, which I had, of course, brought with me. Slid near the windows was an expensive looking keyboard, much to my delight. My bed was sandwiched between two dressers, and a closet was nestled near them. It was, to my utter joy, perfect.

"Wow. Thanks," my voice was quiet, and for good measure, I gaze a bright smile to both my parents. They seemed satiated by my reaction, and somehow, my bags had appeared in the bedroom next to the door. My father must have slipped out to get them while my mom and I reunited. With two pleased smiles, they both then left, my mom kissing me on the cheek and my dad patting my shoulder to let me get settled in and unpack.

That didn't take long, even after I'd gotten all of my CDs on the shelf. I went to sit on my bed, surprised to find it was amazingly soft and comfortable. A sigh escaped me. Here I was, in Forks, Washington. I had made it; I didn't die, though I couldn't say the same for my grandfather.

"Edward! Dinner!" I heard my mother calling. I reluctantly rose and went to the table to eat. It was lasagna, a favorite of mine, though it held no temptation at the moment. After eating, I left and retreated to my room after showering. Tomorrow the torture would truly begin.

* * *

I slept dreamlessly. I awoke a bit early than my alarm clock, set to go off at roughly 7 AM. With a sigh, I arose and showered, letting the warm water calm me. It wasn't nerves that was eating at me: it was distaste. I truthfully expected the Forkians to be simpletons -- they were small town people, after all.

My volvo was better than I thought. It was smooth and quiet, purring as I rode the small distance in search of Forks High School. I recognized it by a sign, indicating a small cluster of red brick buildings was the institution. I scoffed under my breath; how unprofessional, untame, though still bland. Typical; just what I expected really.

The parking lot was nearly empty. Spotting a building labeled as the office, I parked and hastily made a run for the door. It was raining particularly hard, merciless and unforgiving. Even in my rain-proof black jacket, I could feel each drop collide with my figure.

The office was small and welcoming, I suppose. There was a long, narrow counter that separated the room into two. Plants overflowed the place, all live. It was warm and slightly stuffy in the small room; it was a wonder the plants survived. Sitting behind one of the two desks in the room was a large red-headed woman. Her name plate on her cluttered and unorganized desk informatively claimed her Ms. Cope. She was dressed casually in purple, looking up when I entered. Her eyebrows raised, and then she composed herself. Though she was middle-aged, she was still female. How obnoxious; where could I get closure from such baffling gawking?

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen. I'm new here," I said smoothly, looking at her with bridled curiosity and the slightest tinge of impatience. I needed my schedule, and I did not feel like dawdling and making small talk, which seemed to be ever present in my life these days, with this receptionist.

"Yes. Son of Mr. and Mrs. Masen, just moved here a few months ago.. Welcome to Forks High, sweetie. Here's your schedule. You have a lot of good teachers there. I'm sure you'll enjoy your high school experience here, dear.," she babbled on, finally ending. I glanced quickly at my schedule card; it wasn't bad, if not a bit repetitive from my 'high school experience' at Denver.

"Oh, and here's a map of the campus; if you need to help finding anywhere, I'm sure you can ask someone and they will help you find your way. Enjoy your first day here!" I wasn't paying much attention, just taking the map when she handed it to me. I did notice when her maternal voice ended, however, and gave her a polite nod and left. By then, more students were here and it was almost time to head to homeroom. I moved my car and set off to a Mr. Varner's room, just on time before the bell rang.

I was not forced to introduce myself in the class and sat in the back. I sat and listened boredly as the teacher droned on about Trigonometry, a subject I was already masterful at.

As the class finally ended, I was approached by a short, frizzy-haired brunette. She came up to me, smiling, batting her lashes flirtatiously, staring as they all had. I sighed quietly; the onslaught was beginning.

"Hi! You're Edward Masen, right? I'm Jessica Stanley!" Another bat of her short eyelashes and bounce of her long, dark hair. "What class do you have next? I'll show you the way." There was no use in arguing; though I had absolutely no desire to follow this obnoxious little girl to my next class with a Mr. Mason, I wasn't in the mood to dash someone's hopes yet.

People stared as Jessica led me to Building Five, walking too close to me. She jabbered on endlessly; by the tone of her voice, I could tell she was thinking of her and me marrying in the future. Hah. I snorted, and she looked at me questioningly. "Nothing," I dismissed it, and she let it drop.

Leaving me at the door to my next class, I wandered in and after talking to the teacher a moment was told to sit in the back once more. This time around, however, I was placed next to a platinum blond who obviously fancied herself the best thing to happen in Forks. I rolled my eyes so no one could see me; pathetic. She kept staring at me and winking occasionally, crossing her legs and smirking in what I think she meant to be acts of seduction.

Halfway through class, I heard a nasally whisper. "Edward Cullen? I'm Lauren Mallory. It's so nice to meet you." I withheld an annoyed sigh.

I turned my head fractionally and nodded.

"Well, if there's anything I can help you with, and I mean _anything, _be sure to let me know, alright?" I fought to keep bile from rising out of my throat. I gave no acknowledgment that I'd heard her.

The next class flew by as Mrs. Goff lectured about terrorists and conspiracies. This time around, I was approached by one of the male persuasion, a welcome change. He introduced himself as Ben and was by far the most agreeable person I'd met as of yet. It was a comfort to know at least one human was sane in Forks.

Jessica and Lauren both somehow found me as I was making my way to the cafeteria. The both grasped my arms tightly, shooting territorial glares at all of the other girls. Ugh. This could not be happening.

After getting my lunch, they somehow managed to drag me to their table. I didn't put up much a fight; I was feeling lackluster at the moment. As they continued to blabber about random stuff I didn't care about, I surveyed the cafeteria of its occupants. Almost all the tables were full except a few odd ones here and there; there didn't seem to be much variety in the student body of Forks High School until I saw them.

The five of them were sitting with no one else. They were all looking at what appeared to be nothing and though they had trays of food in front of them they were not eating. Each was pale with dark circles under their startling golden eyes. Every was inhumanly beautiful; it was astonishing. These seemed to be the only similarities, however, between the five.

The two boys were both tall, though one was much more muscular than the other. He had dark, curly hair and looked extremely bored. The other was blond and more leonine; his expression was slightly determined, though I could have been imagining that look of utter concentration on his face. It was infinitesimal.

The three girls were ranging. The first was very beautiful, though I held no fascination with her as she had turned her attention to her fingernails. She was a vain one -- it was obvious. Her hair was golden and long, her features perfect, I suppose. The second was her opposite: tiny, with short, spiky black hair. She reminded me of a pixie. That one, however, was murmuring something to the last, who was sitting closest to her. This one was the one that caught my interest the most. She was by far the most stunning in my opinion, though the female blond probably rivaled her to those who were into that appearance. She had long, slightly wavy brown hair and her features appeared more delicate than the others. The black shadows under her eyes were also less prominent, while her golden eyes were more piercing. She was beautiful, and a small suggestion of a smirk graced her features.

"Who are they, Jessica?" I interrupted her. She didn't look annoyed until she glanced the way I was looking.

"Oh, those are the Cullens and Hales. They moved here two years ago. They don't talk to anyone; I guess they think they're too good. That's Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella. The blonds are the Hales," she informed me, her tone sour.

I was still looking their way when the brunette glanced up and looked at me. She was still smiling slightly, with a curious tinge to it. I couldn't look away; out stare off was only broken when she turned away, her lips moving quickly as she spoke quietly to her family. Suddenly, the black-haired one, the pixie-ish one, looked at me too, her gaze burning and slightly unfriendly.

"They don't look related," I finally surmised.

"They aren't. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. And they're all _together,_ too. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. It's so weird!" she exclaimed, her voice grating me.

"Which is which?"

"The big guy is Emmett, the blond guy is Jasper. Rosalie is the gorgeous blond and Alice is the short one. Oh, and the brunette is Isabella. She's the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. Practically everyone has asked her out, but she said no! So don't waste your time. She's just a snooty rich girl." She sniffed after her little speech finished. The slow, curly-haired girl had thought she had given out too much information on the one named Bella, that was obvious, and she had tried to backtrack rather ungracefully.

I was still watching them in what I imagined as a rude stare when the bell rang. All of them rose gracefully and made their way to throw away their untouched food. They all had different gaits, though they were all flawlessly walking away. Isabella appeared to float, while in contrast, Jasper stalked and Alice danced. Emmett's was almost comical, though I was sure I was the only one who could think such a thing. He seemed to charge. Rosalie strutted. Normally, I wouldn't pay such attention to how one walks, but their movement was impossible to ignore.

I bade the group I ate with goodbye and left before they could try to walk me to class. Next was Biology II with a Mr. Banner. Biology was one of my better subjects; it was probably going to be horrendously easy.

I walked in with the flood of students and went to ask Mr. Banner where to sit and introduce myself. He pointed me towards the back where of all people Isabella Cullen sat alone. I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before I walked over carefully, intimidated by her beauty and elegance. I was watching her from the corner of my eye, while she was looking ahead. When I sat down, she visibly tensed and I heard the teeth clamp and grind together. Her hands created fists, knuckles white, and she sat as far from me as the black desk allowed. I was confused. What had I done? My brow furrowed. During lunch, she had looked at ease, and now she seemed in pain. It was odd. I was annoyed with her now, but this emotion was mixed with one other, one I had never experienced in Forks: hurt.

I kept stealing glances at her throughout the hour, and was either staring ahead or giving me an occasional look that was swollen with disapproval and distaste. Her looks emitted stronger emotions than that, so that I wasn't quite sure how to describe them.

The hour was long, and as soon as the bell rang, she was floating out of the room before anyone else had taken their first step. I blinked. Peculiar, hurtful, strange; there were many words to describe what had just happened.

I walked in a daze towards Gym, my last class. It passed quickly, and I was back into things and out of my thoughts by the time I was tossed a uniform that actually fit when I tried it on. We played volleyball, something I was quite good at. Before I knew it, Gym was over, and my first day of school in Forks had ended.

I was on my way to the Volvo when I looked up and saw Alice glaring at me from beside a handsome dark blue BMW M5. What was with the pixie-like girl? I quickly looked away, careful not to meet her dark gold eyes. She also looked angry, though more than Isabella did. How strange.

My mother greeted me when I arrived home warmly with a hug initiated from her end. "How was your day, darling?"

Strange. Unusual. Peculiar. Horrid. "It was fine, Mom. The people here are nice."

"That's good."

And then our short-lived conversation ended. I headed to my room, only emerging for the night for Parmesan cheese and angel hair noodles, pondering over the Cullens.

* * *

**Hey. Okay, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it if you read it. lol. Yeah, it might suck, it might not. If I get enough reviews (which would be totally amazing, fyi) or any at all saying I should continue, I will. eheheh. It was fun to write, either way. I don't know if my interpretation of Edward is fantastic, but you know, whateverrr. (:**

**DISCONTINUING. JUST CAN'T GET A GOOD FEEL FOR IT. SORRYYY!**


End file.
